


Oblitus Memorias

by OneMinuteBack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drarry, Harco, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMinuteBack/pseuds/OneMinuteBack
Summary: "Oblitus Memorias", es una maldición, la cual hace que su victima olvide recuerdos a corto plazo, en el lapso de un día.Así que Harry se encuentra a sí mismo intentando almacenar sus memorias, y rememorar su vida, día tras día, con la ayuda de Draco.Drarry/Harco.





	Oblitus Memorias

 

 **Disclaimer** : El universo de Harry Potter, su historia, así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Está historia está escrita sin ningún fin lucrativo.

 

* * *

 

**Oblitus Memorias**

Lo primero que nota nada más despertar es que sus músculos están tensos, y agarrotados. Se estira, destapándose, sintiendo como el aire enfría la fina capa de sudor que recubre su piel, alargando la mano hacia la mesita donde están sus gafas. Ha tenido una pesadilla, aunque no puede recordarla. Su sien palpita adolorida cuando se sienta sobre el borde del colchón, como si no hubiera descansado en toda la noche. Algo se mueve tras de él, y al girarse, encuentra un hombre tumbado en la cama, durmiendo relajadamente.

Se levanta de golpe, alertado. Siente cómo su respiración se acelera y cómo su corazón empieza a latir frenético. Intenta imaginar quién es ese hombre, pero ningún recuerdo acude a su mente.

Está totalmente en blanco, cosa que le atemoriza por un momento.

Su mirada recorre la habitación con rapidez. Hay un armario empotrado de color blanco en una pared de la estancia, también hay una cómoda a juego, y justo encima de esta un gran espejo. Hay dos mesitas de color blanco a cada lado de la cama, un pequeño sillón en un rincón, y una gran alfombra gris en el suelo. El edredón de la cama es del mismo color que la alfombra, lo que le hace darse cuenta de que todo en la habitación está equilibradamente combinado. Se da la vuelta, encontrando una puerta, que supone que dará al resto de la casa, y otra al lado, que imagina que es la del baño.

Harry no reconoce nada de esa habitación. Casi que ni si quiera se reconoce a sí mismo cuando entra al baño y se mira en el espejo.

Su cabello sigue siendo oscuro y revuelto, y sus gafas siguen siendo las mismas, pero nota que su rostro es más afilado y duro, más maduro, y en su barbilla ha empezado a crecer una incipiente barba. Es más mayor, pero no puede recordar en qué momento han pasado los años por su cuerpo.

No recuerda nada.

Se quita las gafas para mojarse el rostro con agua, intentando respirar profundo y calmar su ansiedad.

Cuando vuelve a la habitación, se topa directamente con el hombre con el que ha despertado, que ahora se encuentra sentado en el borde de la cama, mirandole con tranquilidad.

— Buenos días.

Su voz es suave y calmada, y Harry sabe en seguida que esa persona es alguien paciente, cosa que consigue sosegar su inquietud. Se dedica a estudiarlo durante un instante. Su cabello es rubio, corto, y lacio, aunque no puede tocarle, se nota desde lejos que sus hebras son finas. Sus ojos son claros, pero a esa distancia y con la escasa luz que entra por la ventana no podría decir un color en específico. Su piel es pálida, lo que contrasta con el pijama negro que viste. No parece muy mayor, así que supone que debe estar alrededor de los veinti-tantos.

Busca dentro de su mente, intentando encontrar alguna memoria que le relacione con el chico que tiene en frente, pero nada acude hasta él.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunta, intentando no sonar demasiado insensible.

— Soy Draco, tu marido.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, impactado. Incluso nota como su cuerpo se sacude, como si acabasen de propinarle un fuerte golpe. Su ansiedad vuelve con más fuerza, oprimiendo su pecho y apretando su garganta.

— ¿Estoy casado contigo?

— Desde hace seis años —afirma el otro, con el mismo sosiego.

Está entrando en pánico, lo nota. Su cabeza da vueltas, cierra los ojos con fuerza, mientras trata hacer que el aire llegue hasta sus pulmones. Su espalda choca con el marco de la puerta del baño, y Harry se aferra a él como si fuera un salvavidas. Sus manos sudan y tiemblan, nerviosas.

Intenta recordar algo, lo que sea, que le demuestre que lo que ha dicho el rubio es verdad. Está casado con él, así que debería ser capaz de acordarse de su boda, pero su mente está en blanco. No es capaz de rememorar nada. Ni su boda, ni nada de lo que hizo el mes pasado, o algo de la semana anterior. Ni si quiera sabe qué es lo que comió ayer.

Vacío. Todo en su cerebro está vacío.

— No... no recuerdo nada —murmura, con voz ahogada y temblorosa.

— Es normal —esa declaración le hace abrir los ojos—. Tienes amnesia disociativa, provocada por una maldición.

— ¿Qué?

— Hace que todas las mañanas olvides tus recuerdos del día anterior —respira profundamente, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, que le late dolorosamente. Ve que Draco se levanta de la cama, acercándose a él—. Es natural que te sientas confundido, pero se pasará dentro de un rato.

Pasa por su lado, abriendo la puerta del baño y metiéndose dentro. Él se tambalea hasta la cama, sentándose con pesadez en ella. Se mente es un lío interminable de ideas, superponiéndose las unas a las otras, sin dejarle llegar a una conclusión fija. Se da cuenta de que no sabe nada. No es capaz de saber cual es su edad, ni qué día es hoy. No conoce la estación del año que es, ni dónde está. Supone que, si Draco está diciendo la verdad, esa es su casa, su habitación, su cama. La que comparte con  _su marido_. Deja escapar un jadeo, angustiado.

Su rabillo del ojo capta algo en movimiento a su lado, y al levantar la vista se encuentra con una foto enmarcada sobre la mesita de noche. Alarga la mano para alcanzarla. Puede reconocerse a sí mismo en la fotografía. Está él, rodeado de gente en lo que parece ser una tribuna de un estadio. Va vestido con una bufanda roja, blanca y azul, que simulan la bandera inglesa, y una túnica de color negro. También reconoce a Draco a su lado, quien lleva la misma bufanda que él, y además agita un banderín, al igual que el resto del público a su alrededor. Harry sabe que esa foto está tomada en medio de un partido de quidditch, pero no puede recordar nada de ese momento. Por un momento lamenta no poder rememorarlo, porque en la fotografía parece realmente feliz, con una sonrisa brillante en la cara, con Draco a su lado, que parece tan entretenido como él.

— Es de hace cuatro años —la voz de Draco le sobresalta, haciendo que casi suelte la fotografía de golpe. El rubio le ofrece una sonrisa de disculpa—. Fue en el Mundial de Quidditch. Inglaterra contra Polonia.

— ¿Quién ganó? —pregunta, con genuina curiosidad, dejando la foto donde estaba.

— Polonia. Nos eliminaron en semi-finales, ¿te lo puedes creer? —Draco entorna los ojos, soltando un bufido de disgusto fingido, lo que casi le hace sonreír, sin saber porqué.

— Qué pena —dice. No sabe si se refiere al partido, o al hecho de no poder recordarlo.

— ¿Quieres desayunar?

Harry asiente, siguiendo al rubio hasta dar a la cocina. Se sienta en la mesa, observando como su marido prepara café, y lo que parecen ser unas tostadas.

— ¿No utilizas magia? —no entiende porqué, pero le resulta extraño ver a Draco haciéndolo todo de manera muggle.

— No soy buenos en los hechizos para preparar comida. Y Hermione nos tiene tajantemente prohibido usar a un elfo, así que...

Su mente reacciona, iluminándose.

Hermione. Su amiga.

— ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione? —pregunta, contento de que por fin su mente ha logrado esclarecer algo.

Draco se gira, olvidando momentáneamente las tostadas, como si estuviera impresionado de que Harry hubiera llegado a esa conclusión tan rápido.

— En su casa, supongo —contesta—. Ellos se casaron hace unos años.

— ¿En serio? —está entre impresionado y feliz por sus amigos.

— Sí. Fuiste el padrino de su boda. Ahora Hermione está embarazada de seis meses, es una niña. Se llamará...

— Rose —interrumpe. No concibe de dónde le ha llegado ese pensamiento, pero ha atravesado su consciencia de una manera tan rápida que le ha provocado dolor de cabeza.

Su marido le mira, tendiéndole una taza de café que deja sobre la mesa, sentándose frente a él.

— Sí, Rose —repite el rubio, sonriéndole orgulloso.

Algo dentro de él se calienta agradablemente ante ese acto.

Un movimiento sorpresivo le sobresalta, asustándole. Luego respira con calma, observando que solo es un gato que ha subido a la mesa.

La risa de Draco rebota en toda la cocina.

— Ese es Aslan, nuestro gato. Siempre consigue asustarte.

El animal ronronea a su lado, como si supiesen que están hablando de él, pero Harry apenas le presta atención. Él está más concentrado en la fascinación que le causa ver a Draco reír, con su sonrisa deslumbrante, sus dientes blancos y perfectos, sus pómulos marcados y el hecho de que sus ojos se entrecierran graciosamente, aunque no lo suficiente como para no entrever que sus irises son claros. Parece casi irreal.

— Tu rostro está hecho para sonreír —suelta sin pensar.

La sonrisa de Draco muere lentamente, pero sus ojos todavía son cálidos y acogedores.

— Lo sé. Ya me lo habías dicho.

— ¿Cuándo?

— El día de nuestra boda.

Su estómago se agita con vértigo, y sus nervios se encrespan, haciendo que su piel se estremezca con placer. Es consciente, por la inspección apreciativa que le ha dado el otro, que sus mejillas están sonrojándose.

Desvía su mirada hacia el gato, que sigue ronroneando contra su brazo. Aslan es de un color caramelo, con el pelo corto y acicalado, y unos ojos enormes de color amarillo.

— Tiene un nombre muy curioso —comenta, apuntando hacia el animal, intentando cambiar de tema.

— Se lo pusiste tú. Quedaste fascinado después de leer "Las crónicas de Narnia".

Harry sonríe, porque la voz de Draco es ligera y divertida y eso hace que el mismo se sienta más distendido.

— ¿A qué te dedicas? —le interroga, bebiendo un poco de café.

— Trabajo en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, concretamente.

— ¿Y yo?

El rubio no contesta inmediatamente, lo que le hace pensar que no le va a gustar la respuesta.

— Ahora mismo en nada —habla, al cabo de unos segundos— Antes eras auror.

— Antes —repite. Draco asiente con suavidad.

— Antes del incidente —aclara.

Imagina que el  _"incidente"_  al que se refiere tiene que ver con su pérdida de memoria.

— ¿Cómo sucedió?

— Fue en una redada en el Callejón Knockturn. Se suponía que no iba a ver ningún peligro, pero al final la cosa se complicó, y te maldijeron.

— ¿Hace cuánto de eso?

— Dos años.

Aspira aire con gravedad. Dos años era mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y nuestros desayunos siempre son así? —pregunta, con algo de preocupación.

— Normalmente sí —su marido se encoje de hombros, con la mirada fija en su taza de café —. La mayoria de días despiertas como hoy, con tu mente entre los dieciocho y veinte años. Hay veces que es más sencillo, porque recuerdas nada más despertar que estás casado y todo lo demás. En otras ocasiones, tienes la sensación de tener quince años, y me acusas de haberte hechizado y todas esas cosas, así que tengo que salir huyendo de casa antes de que puedas encontrar tu varita.

Draco intenta reír al terminar, como si fuese una broma sin importancia, pero Harry es capaz de ver el dolor velado en su expresión, y el ligero temblor en su voz.

— ¿Y no te cansas de esto? ¿De mi?

Un silencio se asienta entre ellos. El rubio alza la mirada, notándose confundido.

— Nunca me habías preguntado eso —murmura con extrañeza.

— Lo siento.

— No, no —le ve negar con la cabeza, como si con eso reafirmase lo que acababa de decir, mientras se levanta para dejar su taza de café vacía en el fregadero—. Yo nunca me cansaría de ti, Harry.

Es extraño y a la vez placentero escuchar su nombre en la boca del otro. Se toma unos segundos para observarle, aunque Draco está dándole la espalda en ese momento, sin poder evitar pensar en cómo de duro tiene que estar siendo para él este momento, o cómo será el del día siguiente, y el siguiente. Despertar sabiendo que tu pareja no va a recordarte, día tras día, durante dos largos años.

— Debes... quererme mucho —opina en voz baja.

Draco se remueve, como si estuviera incomodo, o tal vez dolido. Luego le escucha carraspear, y erguirse, para darle la cara.

— Lo hago —admite con franqueza. Vuelve a carraspear—. Será mejor que me vaya a trabajar ya. Hoy es sábado, así que tendré la tarde libre. Podemos salir a pasear, si quieres.

— Vale.

— Arriba, frente a nuestra habitación, hay una puerta que da a tu despacho. Allí tienes un pensadero, y varios recuerdos. Normalmente los ves, y a veces te ayudan a recordar o a aclararte ciertas cosas.

Harry asiente.

— Gracias, Draco —le dice, cuando esté está a punto de irse.

Una vez que se queda solo en casa, decide ir a la habitación que el rubio le ha comentado, movido por una genuina curiosidad.

El despacho es pequeño y acogedor. Hay una amplía librería en una de las paredes, un escritorio al fondo y un par de sillas. Harry encuentra el pensadero en un rincón, y un par de cajas al lado con viales llenos de recuerdos. Se fija en que todos están ordenados y etiquetados con fechas y un par de palabras clave para identificarlos. Hay recuerdos desde su época en Hogwart, hasta el día en el que despertó en San Mungo, después de que le hechizasen. Nota también, que muchos de ellos llevan escritos un nombre como Hermione, Ron, Draco, o su nombre propio, lo que le dice que seguramente algunos de esos recuerdos son cedidos por sus amigos.

Harry decide rápidamente que solo va ver los recuerdos que lleven su nombre.

Sus recuerdos.

* * *

_La cafetería del Ministerio era bulliciosa a esa hora del día. Harry estaba apoyado de pie cómodamente en la barra, junto a Hermione, aunque ella estaba sentada en una banqueta alta._

_— Dentro de poco es el cumpleaños de Teddy, ¿no?_ _—preguntó la chica._

_— Sí, todavía tengo que ir a por su regalo._

_— ¿Ya sabes que le vas a comprar?_

_Harry se encogió de hombros, luciendo casi desconsolado. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a añadir algo, pero su mirada se quedo fija en un punto por encima del hombro de su amiga._

_— ¿Ese es Malfoy?_   _—preguntó, sintiéndose extrañado._

_Hermione se giró para mirar, y luego asintió con la cabeza._

_— Trabaja aquí. ¿No lo sabías?_

_— Sé que Percy había comentado algo, pero no lo había visto nunca en el Ministerio._

_— Creo que está en la Oficina de Ley Mágica Internacional, y viaja mucho, por eso no se le suele ver._

_El moreno asintió, aun con la mirada pegada en Malfoy._

_— Oh, no. Ni se te ocurra poner esa cara, Harry._

_— ¿Qué cara?_ _—cuestionó el otro, casi ofendido._

_— Esa que pones cuando un chico te gusta._

_— No pongo cara de nada_ _—se defendió, aunque la sonrisa que esbozó decía todo lo contrario._

* * *

_Caminó entre las estanterías llenas de libros de Flourish y Blotts, suspirando con algo de cansancio, mientras sus ojos examinaban todo tipo de libros animados llenos de colores. Su intención había sido ir hasta allí, comprarle un libro mágico animado a Teddy, y volver a su casa para relajarse un poco, pero la tarea se le estaba haciendo un poco más difícil de lo que pensada. Tal vez debía darse por vencido, y preguntarle directamente a Hermione qué libro debía comprar._

_Se giró, dispuesto a irse, pero su caminata se detuvo abruptamente al chocar con alguien._

_— Lo siento mucho_ _—escuchó que decían._

_El había abierto la boca para ofrecer también una disculpa, pero las palabras murieron al ver a Draco Malfoy frente a él._

—  _Malfoy —saludó con sorpresa._

_Sus ojos grises le miraron con la misma extrañeza._

_— Potter._

_Un silencio incómodo se extendió entre ellos. Vio como el rubio hizo un además para girarse e irse, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para evitarlo._

_— ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Draco le miró, alzando una ceja de forma inquisitiva, y con un extremo de su boca pulsando hacia arriba, casi con burla._

_— No creo que se puedan hacer muchas cosas en una librería, la verdad._

_Desvió la vista hacia las estanterías, como si necesitase una confirmación para saber dónde estaba._

_— Tienes razón —rió, con torpeza._

_— Aunque siempre creí que esta era el hábitat natural de Granger, no el tuyo._

_— Estoy buscando un libro para mi ahijado —explicó el moreno—. Tiene dos años, y es su cumpleaños. Pero no sé cual escoger._

_Malfoy le miró durante un instante, y luego observó los estantes llenos de libros infantiles. Alzó la mano, y le tendió un libro a Harry._

_— Tenía ese libro cuando era pequeño. Seguro que a tu ahijado le gustara —aconsejó._

_Estudió el libro por un momento, examinando la cantidad de ilustraciones de animales mágicos que había en la portada, lo que era perfecto, porque a Teddy le encantaban los animales._

_—Gracias —murmuró, con sinceridad._

_Draco asintió como respuesta, y se despidió con un breve gesto, dándose la vuelta para marcharse._

_— Espera, Malfoy —le detuvo. El aludido le miró curiosamente—. ¿Te puedo invitar a una cerveza? Ya sabes, como agradecimiento por el libro._

_Por un momento pensó que se negaría, pero para su sorpresa, respondió:_

_— Claro._

* * *

_No podía parar de reír, y no hacía falta que pensase demasiado para saber que hacía mucho tiempo que no reía de esa manera._

_— Estás mintiendo —jadeó, aún con la carcajada en la garganta, intentando relajarse lo suficiente para poder terminarse su cerveza._

_— ¡Lo digo en serio! —protestó Draco, riendo con él—. Desde ese día, está prohibido vestir ropa interior de color rosa en Australia._

_Harry negó con la cabeza, alzando sus gafas para limpiarse las lágrimas que retenían sus ojos._

_— No pensé que trabajar en Ley Mágica Internacional fuese tan divertido._

_El rubio se encogió de hombros, echándose hacia atrás en su silla._

_— Tienes sus momentos —respondió, desviando la mirada hacia un ventanal—. Debería irme ya._

_— Sí, yo también —afirmó, recordando que había quedado en ir a La Madriguera esa tarde._

_Cuando salieron del Caldero Chorreante, lo primero de lo que Harry se percató era de que estaba lloviendo. Miró hacia un lado y otro del Callejón Diagon, observando la poca gente que transitaba en ese momento por la calle, y la que había, intentaba resguardarse del agua._

_— Me he olvidado el paraguas en casa —se lamentó el moreno, observando el gris oscuro que cubría el cielo._

_De repente las gotas dejaron de caer, y Harry notó cómo una capa trasparente le protegía, haciendo que las gotas de agua quedasen como suspendidas en el aire. Se giró, mirando a Draco, viendo cómo el otro sostenía su varita, manteniendo sobre ellos un hechizo impermeable._

_— Parece mentira que seas mago —pinchó, aunque sin esa animosidad que había cuando eran niños._

—  _Es una suerte que te tenga a ti a mi lado, entonces._

_Se sintió especialmente orgulloso al ver cómo las mejillas de Draco se sonrojaban, mientras caminaba por las calles vacías del Callejón Diagon._

* * *

_— Ve más despacio. ¡Despacio!_

_Harry soltó una carcajada completamente franca y divertida, mientras giraba una curva cerrada._

_— ¿¡Me estás escuchando!? —le espetó Draco._

_El moreno le miró entretenido, volviendo a reír cuando vio que el otro estaba agarrado a su asiento con fuerza._

_— Solo es un coche, Draco. No es para tanto._

_— No me gustan estos cacharros muggles. No sé porqué he accedido a hacer esto contigo._

_Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, alargando la mano para agarrar la de Draco._

_— No pasará nada. Sólo relájate y disfruta._

_— Vas demasiado rápido —se quejó, con aire demasiado infantil para el entretenimiento de Harry._

_— Solo confía en mi._

_A pesar de sus quejas, Draco asintió._

_— Confío en ti._

* * *

_Lo primero que notó fue que todos sus músculos dolían y que su cabeza amenazaba con estallarle. Sintió un fuerte mareo nada más abrir los ojos, y casi quiso volver a desmayarse. Sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas, y sus ojos enfocaron rápidamente un techo blanco sobre él._

_— Auror Potter —escuchó. Al girarse, se encontró con lo que supuso que era un medimago—, se encuentra en San Mungo, señor. ¿Recuerda algo de lo que pasó?_

_Harry frunció el ceño, cerrando los ojos. Los recuerdos acudieron a él en un torrente doloroso._

_— Un incendio —murmuró, con voz ronca—. Un incendio en un orfanato... El techo se desplomó._

_— Sí —afirmó el medimago—. El techo del edificio se derrumbó, usted se quedó dentro para que los niños pudiesen salir ilesos. Al final no pudo sostener el hechizo de levitación que lo mantenía a salvo y terminó sepultado bajo los escombros._

_— ¿Los niños están bien? —fue lo único que preguntó._

_— Sí, están perfectamente. Usted por el contrario tendrá que pasar unos días en observación. Tiene una fuerte conmoción cerebral y algunos huesos rotos._

_— Vale._

_— Una enfermera le vendrá a revisar y le entregará las pociones para su recuperación. ¿Le gustaría que dejase pasar a las visitas?_

_Harry asintió, aun encontrándose adolorido, imaginándose que toda la familia Weasley estaría preocupado por él._

_Para su sorpresa, no fue ningún pelirrojo quien entró en la habitación, sino Draco, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido._

_— ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando? —le espetó furioso._

_Se quedó observándole largamente, percibiendo la dolorosa capa de preocupación que velaban los ojos grises de Draco._

_— Estoy bien —afirmó, tranquilamente—. No tienes de qué preocuparte._

_— ¿Preocuparme? No, no estoy preocupado, estoy cabreado. Solo a un jodido Gryffindor se le ocurriría hacer semejante estupidez._

_El moreno suspiró abatido, alargo la mano, agarrando el brazo de Draco y tiró fuertemente de él, haciendo que el rubio cayese a su lado en la cama. Le vio abrir la boca, seguramente dispuesto a lanzarle toda un verborrea de insultos, pero Harry se sentía demasiado adolorido como para aguantarlo, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para callarle; le besó._

_— Eres un idiota —susurró Draco, sin poder contenerse. Harry rió entre quejidos y besos._

* * *

_El timbre de la puerta sonaba insistentemente, y había llegado aun punto en que resultaba incluso estridente, pero él siguió llamando, y cuando vio que no estaba dando resultado, empezó a aporrear la puerta._

_Unos minutos interminablemente lentos después, Ron abrió la puerta._

_— ¡Ron, me ha dicho que sí!_

_Su amigo frunció el ceño, mientras se dejaba abrazar por Harry._

_— ¿Qué?_

_— Me ha dicho que sí —repitió, frenéticamente—. Por un momento pensé que me rechazaría pero al final..._

_— ¿Harry? —interrumpió la voz de Hermione desde el pasillo, viéndose totalmente adormilada— ¿Ha pasado algo?_

_— Ha aceptado, Herm —dijo una vez más, esta vez en un tono afectado—. Voy a casarme con Draco._

_— Oh, Harry. Eso es genial. Enorabuena._

_Aceptó el abrazo de Hermione con una enorme sonrisa._

_— Tío—murmuró Ron—, son las tres de la mañana. ¿No podemos hablar de esto cuando sea de día, al menos?_

_— ¡Ronald, eres un insensible! —le espetó su novia—. Deberías estar feliz por tu amigo._

_— Y lo estoy, pero lo estaré más dentro de unas horas, cuando haya dormido lo suficiente._

_—Vamos, Harry. Tienes que contarme todos los detalles —pidió la chica, ignorando al pelirrojo._

_— Iré a preparar café —farfulló Ronald, en tono resignado._

_Harry rió, pensando en que nada podría quitarle la felicidad en ese momento._

* * *

_Los gemidos de Draco retumbaban en su oído deliciosamente. Jadeó, sintiendo como su piel sudaba, sus brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo. Había un calor que le quemaba desde dentro del estómago, subiendo por su pecho, y atragantándose en su garganta._

_— Harry —sollozó el rubio._

_El aludido abrió los ojos, encontrándose de lleno con la mirada gris de Draco, que estaba oscurecida por el placer. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, y su cabello rubio era en revoltijo sobre la almohada. Sus dientes apresaban su labio inferior con fuerza. Llevó una mano hasta su mejilla, deleitándose en el contraste de sus pieles, y en cómo brillaba su reciente anillo de bodas en su dedo anular._

_— Te amo —le susurró, en medio de su vaivén desenfrenado— Dios, Draco, te amo tanto._

* * *

_Sus manos se apoyaron en el lavamanos del baño. Se miró al espejo, sin reconocerse_

_— Me llamo Harry James Potter_ _—empezó, con la vista fija en unos de los azulejos de la pared_ _—, tengo veinticinco años, y sufro amnesia disociativa a causa de la maldición "Oblitus Memorias". Me hechizaron hace un año, en una redada. Desde entonces, no soy capaz de mantener mis recuerdos de un día para otro. Mañana no me acordaré de esto_ _—hizo una pausa, soltando un suspiro tembloroso_ _—. Estoy casado con Draco Malfoy, nos casamos el 20 de Junio de 2001, llevábamos solo un año juntos cuando nos comprometimos. Desde ese día, vivo con él, en las afueras de Londres. Lo amo_ _—afirmó, mirándose al espejo por primera vez desde que empezó a hablar_ _—. Lo amo. Ron y Hermione son pareja. Ginny es jugadora de Quidditch profesional. Tengo un ahijado llamado Ted Lupin, hijo de Remus y Tonks. Yo era auror, hasta que me atacaron, ahora... Ahora no soy nada._

* * *

Jadea, sintiéndose sofocado y adolorido. Su mente es un lío entre los recuerdos que acaba de ver, y los que quieres florecer en su cabeza. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Se tambalea hacia atrás, alejándose del pensadero, y avanza con cuidado hasta la puerta. Ni si quiera se toma la molestia de guardar la última memoria que ha visto. No tiene cabeza para eso en ese instante. Su cuerpo se dirige hacia el dormitorio por acto reflejo, dejándose caer en la cama, e intentando relajarse.

No sabe en qué momento se ha quedado dormido, pero cuando despierta, nota que el sol es mucho más bajo que antes. Se despereza, irguiéndose sobre el colchón, estirando todos sus músculos en el proceso. Cuando sale al pasillo, nota que hay ruido en el piso de abajo.

El sonido le conduce hasta la cocina, donde encuentra a Draco con un delantal ridículo lleno de snitch en movimiento, muy concentrado en lo que parece ser unas galletas.

— ¡Harry!

Ni si quiera tiene tiempo para sobresaltarse, cuando nota un par de brazos estrechando su cintura. al bajar la mirada, lo único que es capaz de ver es una cabellera de color azul eléctrico, llena de harina.

— Teddy —dice, reconociéndolo al instante.

El niño alza la mirada, encontrándose con la suya. Cuando sonríe, percibe que al niño le faltan algunos dientes, lo que hace que su expresión sea bastante graciosa.

— Cada vez recuerdas mi nombre más rápido, padrino.

Hay una alegría genuina en el tono de voz del pequeño que le hace entristecerse.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo? —cuestiona, pasando la vista por la cocina, que en ese momento es un autentico desastre de lo que parece harina, azucar y cascaras de huevos.

— ¡Galletas caseras! —grita el niño con entusiasmo, volviendo a sus quehaceres.

— ¡Galletas caseras! —corea Draco, con mucho menos entusiasmo que el niño. Harry no puede evitar reír ante eso.

Se acerca hasta la mesa donde está el mayor, y coge una de las galletas que tiene una forma rara.

— Se supone que es un dragón —explica el rubio en voz baja.

— Ya —murmura, antes de llevarse un trozo a la boca —. Están buenas —admite.

— ¿Por qué pareces impresionado? —cuestiona Draco, con falsa indignación—. siento no haberte avisado de que Teddy venía hoy. Me olvidé de decirte que suele venir aquí todos los sábados por la tarde.

— No pasa nada. Me quedé dormido.

— Lo vi. Pero que sepas que has arruinado nuestra salida a Florean Fortescue.

— Es verdad —se lamenta Teddy—. Yo quería probar el helado ese de chocolate, con virutas de chocolate y sirope de chocolate.

— Me pregunto a qué sabrá —murmura Draco por la bajo.

Harry sonríe, admirando la expresión concentrada del rubio mientras decora lo que parece ser una escoba mágica.

— Tienes harina en la nariz —le dice, aunque su voz no ha sido más que un murmullo.

— ¿Qué?

El rubio le mira atentamente, mientras alza una mano y la pasa por su pálida nariz, quitándole la suciedad que tenía. Se da cuenta de lo juntos que están, cuando percibe que los ojos de Draco son de un gris metalizado brillante.

— Tenias... tenias harina en la nariz —repite alejándose, algo abochornado. Su marido sonríe con suavidad.

— Gracias.

— ¡Hemos hecho una guerra de harina antes y he ganado yo! —proclama el pequeño, muy orgulloso.

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! —felicita, chocando los cinco con el niño, haciéndole reír.

La tarde es tranquila y cómoda. Teddy se dedica a contarle anécdotas divertidas que recuerda, mientras Draco se dedica a corregirle por lo bajo, porque el niño tiene demasiada imaginación. Mientras tanto él se sienta en la mesa de la cocina, ayuda a decorar algunas galletas y otras de las come, escucha hablar a los otros dos, y ríe de vez en cuando. A veces siente la necesidad de acribillar a preguntas a Draco, de que el rubio le cuente sobre su vida, su familia, su entorno, que le explique alguna historia sobre ellos dos, alguna curiosidad interesante, pero luego piensa que no tiene sentido, ya que mañana no podrá recordar nada, así que simplemente se sienta y disfruta de lo que tiene en ese momento.

Horas después, cuando la noche cae y Teddy casi es capaz de quedarse dormido de pie, ve cómo Draco acuesta al niño con naturalidad y paciencia, mientras él hace de espectador. Se da cuenta entonces, de la suerte que tiene de tener a alguien como Draco a su lado. Está seguro de que sí la situación hubiera sido al revés, Harry no habría podido afrontar esa situación con tanta entereza como lo estaba haciendo Draco.

Por eso, mientras está acostado en la cama, con su marido frente a él, Harry se dedica a mirarle, queriendo grabar esa imagen en su memoria, aunque fuese imposible. Incluso se toma la confianza de alzar una mano, y acariciar levemente el rostro del otro.

Las pestañas de Draco revolotean aunque tiene los ojos cerrados, indicándole que aún no está dormido. No dice nada, ni para bien ni para mal, así que Harry sigue con su inspección táctil, pasando la yema de sus dedos por las cejas doradas del otro, bajando por la nariz, llegando a la boca, y deteniéndose en la barbilla.

— Eres precioso —le susurra en medio de esa oscuridad y tranquilidad que los envuelve.

Nota como Draco sonríe bajo sus dedos.

— Eso también me lo has dicho más de una vez.

— Mejor —afirma, orgulloso—. Recuérdame que también te lo diga mañana.

Escucha la carcajada grave que suelta el rubio, pero su rostro termina contorsionándose, y al final una lágrima resbala por el puente de su nariz. Harry se asegura de secarla con cariño.

— Te amo.

Una mano se entrelaza con la suya, y siente un beso cálido contra la piel de su muñeca.

— Yo también te amo, Draco.

La respiración de Draco se acompasa al cabo de unos minutos, indicándole que se ha quedado dormido. Harry se queda despierto durante un rato más, haciendo todo lo posible para que la imagen que tiene frente a él se quede siempre en su memoria.

* * *

Despierta porque siente que el sol entra con demasiado fuerza por la ventana, aunque ni si quiera ha abierto los ojos. Se estira entre las sábanas, destensando sus músculos. Se gira hacia un lado, parpadeando semidormido, hasta que sus ojos consiguen enfocar y se encuentra con otra mirada, más clara que la suya, que se dedica a observarle con tranquilidad.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunta, con voz somnolienta. No sabe si es a causa del sueño o no, pero no consigue recordar quién es el hombre frente a él.

— Soy Draco, tu marido —contesta apaciguado.

— ¿Estoy casado contigo? —interroga, sintiéndose más despertado ahora.

— Desde hace seis años —afirma.

Por alguna extraña razón, la información le sorprende, pero no le es del todo chocante. Le estudia con curiosidad, admirando su cabello rubio que cae lacio sobre la almohada, sus ojos entrecerrados por el sueño pero que se notan que son de un color claro, tal vez azules o verdes, sus pómulos marcados, su nariz respingona y su piel totalmente pálida.

— Eres precioso —dice, sin pensar demasiado.

Draco ríe, como si fuese una especie de broma personal.

— Al final no ha hecho falta que te lo recuerde —comenta con diversión.

Harry no sabe a qué se refiere exactamente, pero tampoco le importa demasiado. Prefiere seguir admirando cómo la expresión del rubio se ilumina al reír, pensando sin duda que el rostro de Draco está hecho para sonreír.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hoooola!
> 
> Pues nada, aquí estoy jaja
> 
> Llevaba unos días queriendo escribir algo triste pero que también tuviese un punto romántico, y al final se me ocurrió esto. La verdad es la idea de la amnesia disociativa me vino por una película que vi que se titula "No confíes en nadie", donde también se refleja esta enfermedad, y aunque yo no diría que esto es una adaptación porque mi historia y la peli no tienen nada que ver, sí que es cierto que la idea la he sacado de allí.
> 
> Y nada, la verdad es que tenía pensado escribir muchas más escena y eso, pero no quería que esa burbuja de Draco y Harry se rompiese al desviar demasiado el tema. (Yo me entiendo jaja.)
> 
> Solo espero que aunque sea un historia un poco triste, os haya gustado :)
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
